headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Comics 359
"The Million Dollar Debut of Batgirl!" is the title of the first story in the 359th issue of the first ''Detective Comics'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. It was written by Gardner Fox with artwork by Carmine Infantino and inks by Sid Greene. It was lettered by Gaspar Saladino. The second story features the Elongated Man and is called "Riddle of the Sleepytime Taxi!" It was written by Gardner Fox with artwork & inks by Murphy Anderson. Both stories were edited by Julius Schwartz. This issue shipped with a January, 1967 cover date and carries a cover price of .12 cents per copy. "The Million Dollar Debut of Batgirl!" Barbara Gordon, daughter of Gotham City Police Commissioner, James Gordon, prepares to attend a policeman's charity masquerade ball. She designs a costume in the style of Batman and names herself, Batgirl. As she arrives at the country club, she finds a villain named Killer Moth and his Moth-Men attacking one of the guests, Bruce Wayne. Batgirl dives into them, giving Wayne a chance to escape. Bruce takes this opportunity to change into Batman, then returns to the spot to give Batgirl a hand. Killer Moth uses his silk gun to web Batgirl to the side of Bruce's car, and then escapes with his underlings. Batman pulls Batgirl free and introductions are made between the two. The following day, Bruce Wayne receives a letter in the mail. Killer Moth wants him to pay $100,000 or else he will murder him. Bruce consults with Dick Grayson, and the two lay a trap for Killer Moth. That evening, Barbara Gordon leaves the library where she works. She has acquired a rare book that she intends on selling to Bruce Wayne. As she arrives at Wayne Manor, she finds Bruce lying dead in his study, with Killer Moth and his goons hovering above him. She hurriedly changes into Batgirl and leaps into the study. She fights off all three men at once, but once again, they succeed in escaping. Batman and Robin appear and tell her that the body of Bruce Wayne is actually just a dummy. They were laying a trap for Killer Moth in the hopes of tracking him back to his lair, but Batgirl spoiled their plans. Fortunately, Batgirl had planted a tracer on the Mothmobile so they can easily trail their foes back to Moth Mansion. Batman and Robin arrive at the mansion first and enter through the front foyer. They suddenly discover that the room is in fact a gravity-well and they begin floating towards the ceiling. Batgirl follows in behind them and uses magnetic boots to keep herself on the floor. She disables the gravity-well, setting the caped crusaders free. Batgirl manages to find the secret closet panel where Killer Moth is hiding. Batman and Robin each knock him out with one solid double punch. After taking the villain to prison, they say goodbye to Batgirl wondering when, or if, they will ever meet her again. * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson * Batgirl, Barbara Gordon * Killer Moth, Drury Walker * Larva * Pupa * Alfred Pennyworth * Burton Talbot * James Gordon * Moth-Mob * Humans * Gotham City :* Gotham City Library :* Wayne Manor :* Batcave :* Moth Mansion * Handgun * Barbara Gordon's convertible * Batcycle * Limousine * Motorcycle * Mothmobile * Flight * Anti-gravity technology * Henchman * Judo * Sidekick * Super-hero * Super-villain "Riddle of the Sleepytime Taxi!" The Elongated Man and Sue Dibny dress up for a masquerade party in Chestnut City. Ralph enlarges his hand to hail a passing cab. The cabbie tries to blow them off in favor of a larger fare, but a passing police officer forces him to accept the two costumed customers. During the cab ride, Ralph and Sue suddenly fall asleep. When they wake up, they realize that the cross-town jaunt has taken them over an hour. Further, Ralph deduces that they are in a different cab than the one they first got into. Sensing a mystery, the Elongated Man pursues the taxi back to its garage. He finds that the Sleepytime Cab Company is run by a con man named Beejay. Beejay picks up important fares, knocks them out via sleeping gas from the trunk of the car, and steals whatever money or important documents they may find on their person. The Elongated Man bursts into the garage and scuffles with Beejay's men. He threads his body through a supply of tires and slams the crew against the wall. He then snakes Beejay and drops him into a washing unit. * Elongated Man, Ralph Dibny * Sue Dibny * Beejay * Indian ambassador * Sleepytime Taxi * Humans * Altered humans * Chestnut City :* Main Street :* Miramar Hotel * Hammer * Night stick * Sleeping gas * Taxicab * Elasticity * Cab driver * Hotel * Police officer Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped to retailers on November 29th, 1966. * This is the first appearance of Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl. She will become a longstanding supporting character in the Batman family of titles for years to come. * The creation of the revised Batgirl character was inspired by the pending appearance of Batgirl on the 1966 live-action television series, Batman. On September 14th 1967, actress Yvonne Craig debuted as Batgirl in the opening episode of season three titled, "Enter Batgirl, Exit Penguin". Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *